Dangerous Love
by emchy.mijan
Summary: Ally and Austin are best friends. They are trapped in hate between their vampire/werewolves families. First story R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first story on FanFiction (: I hope you'll like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A.**

* * *

~ Dangerous love ~

**Ally's POV**

"And we danced all night to the best song ever…" – I was singing new 1D song while running 200 km/h to my house. I jumped into my room through the opened window. Strange? Well, that's my usual life. Ally Dawson's vampire life. My whole life I've been fighting werewolves. Werewolves like Austin :/ We were best friends until a stupid werewolf killed a stupid vampire and than everybody went stupid and started fighting. New stupid rule was invented and none vampires could hang out with none werewolves. I hated that rule and I wished I could turn back time to stop those two jerks. And then it came to me. Ally Dawson had an idea for the first time in her life. Well …if I need to turn back time than I should do it. I will build a time machine. I needed a help and I knew who to call.

- "Heiiii Austin ! I need help. Meet me at the park at 12 o'clock."

- "Huuuh slow down a little bit. What do you mean? "

- " I know how to solve a vampire-werewolf problem."

- "Okaaay." – he sounded weird. "I'll meet you there."

*Downstairs*

- " Were do you think your going young lady ?"- my dad asked. He doesn't really like Austin and his family.

- " Ummmm…out. "

- " And can I know with who ?"

- "Ahhh …umm…Trish! Yes I'm going to the Trish's place." – That was close.

( BTW. TRISH IS A VAMPIRE,TOO AND DEZ IS A WIZARD )

- Okay,and come back before midnight.

-Kk.

I was walking down the street and then I realized that someone is following me.

Really, my phone rang and I got a notification that someone followed me on Twitter. **(A/N I'm sorry I just had to. LMAO)**

When I finally came to the park I saw Austin. He was looking so dangerous, cute and sexy at the same time. I may have a little crush on him. Okay a _big crush._

-"Hei Austin."

-"Hay Alls!" – "Sooo, what's the plan"

-"Well I thought that we need to make a time machine.

-"A what?"

-"A time machine. 'Cause all problems began in the past so the best way to solve them is to go back in the past."

-"That's a plan. But…umm…how do you think we can make a time machine?"

-"We'll need a little bit of magic."- I smiled.

-"Deeeeez."

Pafff. Certainly a blue cloud showed up and Dez showed up.

-"Olaaa Dezinho!"-Austin said.

-"Olaa Ausman and Allygator! - he answered. "Why did you call me?"

-"Well… we thought that we'll solve our problems if we build a time machine."

-"Okay, and I guess you needed a little bit of magic"- He smiled.

-"I can create it but you'll need the Black Diamond to power the time machine." Dez told us.

-"Where can we find the Black Diamond?" I questioned.

-"Where the Atlantic and Indian Ocean greet a Black Diamond y'all meet.I guess it goes something like b-bay " -And he disappeared.

- "Okaaaaay. I guess were going to the Cape Of Good Hope."- I said.

"But how?"

- "I don't know… super speed I guess?!" – Austin said

- "Silly me I forgot. Hold on!"

We were running 300 km/h and Austin was screaming.

-"I'll….geeeet…youuuu…Allly…gatoooooor!"- he was screaming.

When we got there it was wonderful. Like…like…like.. I don't know… Austin?!  
We couldn't get into the ocean, so we landed on the nearest land. We took our diving equipment and entered the water. It was hard to find it and we tried a few times but there wasn't any signs of The Black Diamond. We left a mark on the place we searched last and we went back home with hope of finding it next time.

* * *

**I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. R&R :) **

**You can follow me on:**

**Twitter: emchymijan**

**Instagram: like_a_boss_2402**

**Love and carrots, Maria :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**So guys I really have feeling that you don't like this story and please review so I could know what do you like or what is wrong. I'm sorry that I'm publishing late but I didn't had Internet for a while and I couldn't update this chapter. This chapter is longer than the previous one and I really hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A.  
**

* * *

Ally's POV

Last week was terrible. We searched literally the whole Cape Of Good Hope but we only found a few things from a ship wreck and a little note. It was written in some foreign language. We thought it was an old worthless letter but we took it anyways. I really wanted to know what it meant so I brought it to an old library. It belong to Trish's family and it was like at least 200 years old. Her great grandfather worked there. He told me that it's written on Latin but he would try to translate it for me.

-"_On the other end, you'll meet my friend, you'll find what you seek where sandy storms and rivers meet. The three pyramids will show you the way where The Black Diamond will lay."_ – he said.

-"Umm I really don't know what is that supposed to mean"- I said

-_"Well my dear I helped you with the translation but you'll need to figure it out by yourself or with a little help of your friends."_

-"Okay, thank you very much sir. Goodbye!"

I sat home and researched almost the whole day but I didn't found anything. I could only do one thing. Ask for a help.

-"Hey Austin!"

-_"Hi Alls. What's up?"_

-"Well you know that note we found, it's a clue to The Black Diamond."

-_"How did you found out?"_

-"Hah, well I really wanted to know what it meant so I went to the library to find Trish's great grandfather. He told me "On the other end, you'll meet my friend, you'll find what you seek where sandy storms and rivers meet. The three pyramids will show you the way where The Black Diamond will lay."

- _"Well you can come to my place tonight. My parents went to a trip and they will be there for a week. But be careful. Nobody can see you. I'll call Trish and Dez, too."_

-"Okay. I'll be there."

I grab my things and a note. My dad was at Sonic Doom. **(A/N Well guys I won't write Sonic Boom because in this story Ally isn't a songwriter and Austin isn't a superstar. BTW. Sonic Doom is store where they sell things that vampires need, like coats that help them to go out at day, human blood, etc…) **I went outside and start walking to the Moon's house. It was very silent. Too silent for my taste. I stoped. I had a feeling that somebody is behind me. When I continued walking somebody grabed my wrist. I was scared to death, I slowly turn around and I saw a person that I didn't expected to see.

**(Dun,dun,dun…) **It was Trish.

-"Thank God it's you." I said and let a sigh of relief .

-"Hahahaha, did I really scared you that much?"

-"I couldve get a heart attack!"

-"I know" She smiled "Let's go already!"

When we came to the Moon's house Dez was already there. We watched a movie "Pitch Perfect" and it was great. After that we decided to start with the work.

-"I really don't get this" Trish said.

-"Me neither" I added.

-"The part "_On the other end" _could mean that it's on the other end of the world" Dez said.

-"Nice and " _you'll find what you seek where sandy storms and rivers meet" _ could be a desert or some sandy place." Austin added

-"Okay so it's on the other end of the world, it's a desert or a sandy place and it meets with river. Desert and river, hmmmm… I got it. It could be The Nile River and that bring us toooo…" I started

-"Egypt !?" Trish finished

-"Yeah it all matches the sand and Nile, pyramids, it has to be Egypt." Austin said

-"So guys pack your things, were going to Egypt."

-"No no no no noooo, sorry Alls but I can't go. There is that stupid family meeting and everybody has to come." Trish said

-"I can't go either." Dez added

-"Sooo it's just you and me." Austin said

-" We got to buy tickets." He added

-"Why? I got superspeed?!"

-"Noooo,no after the last time. I'll get the tickets, you just pack your things and meet me at the square at 8 o'clock tomorrow. Don't be late."

-"Kk" I said and went home

My dad wasn't back yet so he couldn't know where I was. When he came I made us pancakes and we talk. After that we watched some movies and play cards. Then I remember that I will be gone for weeks maybe months. I didn't know what to tell him. I needed to figure out something soon. There was one person who knew about Austin. One person who married a werewolf. It was my aunt Lucy. When she was 20 she met a werewolf Liam and they started dating. After two years they got married. I always told her everything about Austin and she always thought that we were in love. Well before I thought it was silly but now, now I really think that I have feelings for him. I called her.

-_"Hello"_

-"Hi auntie it's Ally"

-_" Hello dear I didn't see you in months."_

-"Sorry aunt but I was really busy."

-_"Okay. Do you need anything?"_

-"Well I need a favor."

-_"I'm listening…"_

I told her machine, The Black Diamond, our diving, the note, and our soon trip to Egypt.

-_"Well Ally I can tell your dad that you will be visiting me and that you don't know how much your going to stay."_

-" Thank you auntie."

-_"Everything for my favorite girl."_

I hang up and told dad that it was aunt Lucy on the phone and that she wants me to visit her. I told him that my flight is tomorrow at 8 and that I don't know when I'm coming back, too.

He was ok with it. I went to my bedroom and started with packing my things. I packed clothes, some snacks, my iPod, my favorite book, some makeup, toothbrush and toothpaste, my hair brush, sun cream and sun glasses. I was ready. I fell asleep and woke up at 6 o'clock. I got ready, grabbed my suitcase and got downstairs. I had breakfast, said goodbye to my dad and went to the square where I needed to meet with Austin.

* * *

**Like I said i really think that you don't like this story so please review,review,review.  
****P.S. Special thanks to : babycakesrocks, AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys and Ruuza for being my first reviewers.**

**Love and MonkeyPants !**

Maria


	3. Please

**Well it's official. I will continue the story BUT...You need to promise me that I will get at least 3 rewievs on every NEW chapter. Update - 2 or 3 days. P.S. Today is my brothers 3rd birthday (not like anyone cares).**

Love and CutiePie

Maria :P


	4. Chapter 3

**Hiya, it's Ruuza here, updating for Maria. :) Here is the third chapter of Dangerous love, I hope you enjoy and remember to review and tell me what you think. **

**P.S. Check out my story Sweet memories :P (It's a Kickin' it fanfic)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Ed Sheeran's song Kiss me. **

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I sat down on a bench and waited for Austin. He should be here soon. I took out my iPod and played my favorite song, Kiss me by Ed Sheeran. Every time I listen to it I think of Austin and get these silly butterflies in my stomach.

Halfway trough the song I felt someone tap my shoulder. I took my headphones out and turned around. _Austin._

"Are you deaf? I've been calling your name for the past five minutes-" He stopped when he saw my headphones. He had an apologetic look on his face. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "It's okay" I smiled.

"_Flight 1203 for Egypt is boarding now."_

We heard the announcement and started making our way to the plane.

As soon as we entered the plane I got really nervous. Apparently Austin noticed so he gently took my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. _And the butterflies have returned_.

We took our seats, buckled up and waited for the plane to take off. I noticed that there weren't that many passengers. Well not many people just jump on a plane to Egypt these days. I took a deep breath. I guess there's no turning back now. **(A/N I literally know nothing about planes so…)**

**Austin's POV**

When we entered the plane I noticed Ally tensed up so I took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. I hope I didn't make her nervous, I think she might like me. I really like her, but I don't want to say anything until I'm sure she likes me back. I just don't want to ruin our friendship.

As soon as the plane took off I felt kind of relieved. For the next couple of hours we don't need to worry about anyone seeing me and Ally together and making the hatred among vampires and werewolves even bigger.

I looked over at Ally. Her beauty is indescribable. Her dark hair falls perfectly onto her flawless pale face, her dark eyes shine and her soft lips… What I wouldn't give just to kiss her.

My daydream was cut off by a loud explosion. I knew it was bad, _we all knew_. I felt Ally's soft hand holding on to mine. Her eyes brimming with fear and her heart beating rapidly. I wanted to hug her and tell her it's going to be fine, but I couldn't move. I was paralyzed with fear.

* * *

I woke up in a forest. There was so much debris around me. The last thing I remember is being on a plane with Ally. _Ally. Where is she?!_

"ALLY!" I yelled as loud ad I could. I searched for what felt like hours until I found the tail of the plane. I saw someone's hand under it and my first thought was '_it's Ally'._

I rushed over to the plane and my worst fear became reality. Ally's body was trapped under a giant piece of metal. Her face was covered with blood and her breaths were shallow. I tried lifting it up but it was too heavy. There was only one way I can lift this thing but it's going to be dangerous and painful. _I had to go full werewolf on this one. _**(A/N Young werewolves are in a lot of pain when turning full werewolf because they are not developed enough and if they aren't strong enough they can end up dying)**

**Ally's POV**

_Pain. That's all I felt. Every part of my body was throbbing. I struggled to breathe. I tried to open my eyes but I was too weak. I heard Austin call my name, but I couldn't respond. I couldn't move. Then it struck me. __**I'm dying.**_

Suddenly all the weight was lifted from my chest. I started breathing normally again, but I still couldn't move. I felt someone stroking my hair. I tried so hard to open my eyes, I wanted to see Austin, to tell him I love him, and that I always have. I just realized how precious time is, that we only have right now and nothing in life is promised. I felt a soft pair of lips on mine. _Austin was kissing me._

My heart started beating rapidly and my eyes opened as I kissed back.

**Austin's POV**

I lifted the heavy piece of metal off of Ally and saw that her breathing has returned to normal. Luckily I was able to turn into a werewolf and turn back without any serious damage to my body. I looked at Ally's fragile body and stroked her hair. She must be in so much pain. Before I knew it I was leaning to kiss her. It felt so wrong, yet so right. It felt like she was kissing me back. I broke the kiss and saw that she was awake. She looked at me with those beautiful, pain filled eyes. I knew that she will be okay, she's a fighter, and she heals faster because she's a vampire.

We'll have to stay here for a day or two, depending how long it takes for Ally to heal.

I built us a small, tent like, construction **(A/N lol idk.) **from the plane debris to keep us warm at night and safe from animals. Both Ally and I knew that we were the only survivors, but we didn't want to talk about it, it was just too painful for both of us.

Luckily I found Ally's suitcase, she brought snacks in it so we aren't going to starve to death. It was already nighttime and Ally was sound asleep. I lied down next to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"We'll be alright, goodnight Ally." I whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

**Sooo... what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Adore it? ;) REVIEW! **

**(CHECK OUT SWEET MEMORIES ;) PLEASE?)**

**(Will it be weird if I review this chapter from my own account?) ~R.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**So this is the last chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it. Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I was busy, school, tournaments, choir ... On to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

**Ally's POV**

It's been 2 weeks from the crash, and still nothing. No help, no people, nothing. Just me, Austin and this big island. I gotta admit it. I am a vampire and Austin is a werewolf but I am afraid. Afraid of dieing on this big, lonely island . Afraid of never seeing my friends or my family again. And the thing I'm afraid of the most is the weather. It sounds silly but the big storm is coming. The sky is grey and cloudy, the rain starts to fall and it's becoming stronger and stronger. Austin built as a little tent and we were living there for last 2 weeks but I thing it wont make it any longer if the storm cames. Uhh, I forgot to tell you we are dating. Now were officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

-Austin we should keep going.

-Why ?

-Weel, the storm is coming and we need a better shelter.

-OK, grab your things and then we can go. We must hurry.

I grabed my suitcase and we started walking. We walked for about half an hour and then it started. Wind, rain, thunders…. The storm. We started running thru the some kind of jungle-forest and then the thunder hit a tree in front of us and then it feel. I was scared. Austin told me to run and we started running again. We came in front of the some kind of cave and got in it. It was so cold and we were soaking wet. I was shaking. Austin noticed it and he hugged me. Then we heard some noice. I scared. We saw a shadow coming close to us and then….. a girl came in. She was about my and Austin's age, she had a blond hair and blue eyes. Her clothes was torn.

- Ummmmm, Hi ! – she said

- Hi ! – I greeted.

-Were you in the plane, too? – Austin asked.

-Well yes, I thought I was the only one who survived. I'm Emily.

-I'm Ally, and that's Austin, we were in the crush, too. – I said.

* * *

We were talking for about an hour and I found out that she is a wizard, just like Dez. She was going to visit her brother but the plain crush. I and Austin didn't want to tell her anything about the machine or the diamond. We didn't know her very well jet. After some time the storm stopped. We went back to the beach. There were trees and leafs everywhere. Our tent was still there, but it was broken. Austin decided to rebuild it and me and Emily were going to clean the beach a little bit. It was late when we finished it all. We went to sleep .I and Austin on one and Emily on the other side.

* * *

It's been 4 months and I and Austin are…. **(Drums please xD) **dating 4 months now. Hahahahaha I know you thought it was something serious. I think Emily is little bit of jealous. I don't like her. I need to tell you a little secret. I'm pregnant**.** Me and Austin did it. If your asking how because Emily was here, we did it that night before the storm. I didn't notice it because my belly wasn't showing up still and I had morning sickness but I thought it was just some virus. I planed to tell it to Austin tonight. I can't wait, I'm so excited. The day passed slowly. You know when your waiting for something the time passes slowly. I dressed up, fixed my hair and started planning how to tell Austin bout the baby. Finally I decided to tell him after the date. Austin told me to come to our place at 7 o'clock. **(a/n their place is like some place in the jungle/forest where they usually go on a date, etc.) **I slowly walked to that place and then saw something I never expected to...

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Hahahahahahha suckers. They didn't knew it and I guess they didn't expected it. A stupid plan to go back to the past and stop vampires and werewolves to fight. Like that could work. Then this planet would be in a mess. Just imagine how would the kids look like... Vampire and werewolf child. With big wolf ears and tail and vampire teeth, juck, I get sick by just imagining it. I needed to stop them, but I didn't know how. Then it came to me. Ally's morning sickness, little almost visible belly and mood swings. Austin is a fool, he didn't notice it but I did. Just a tiny bit of magic and Austin will fell for me, ally will be sad and run away, no ugly mixed child and everybody happy. By everybody I mean me. Muhahahahahahahaahahahaahahaha. Their little date = ruined. I saw Austin preparing for the date. Trying to look good. Pff like that is possible. And Ally…poor little Ally she doesn't know what will happen…

There he was, waiting for his princess, and there she was coming to her prince. Just one thing could runind this beautiful moment. And it's ME. I charmed Austin and mede him kiss me right at the moment when Ally came. She was looking at our direction and she was shocked. NICE JOB! I said to myself.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

__I couldn't believe it...my Austin, my love, the father of my baby was kissing another girl right at the time of our date. How could he ? Why ? Am I so ugly? So worthless ? And most of all, so stupid to believe that he really loved me. I couldn't watch it anymore. I was broken. There was only one solution... I climbed to the tallest cliff on the island. I decided to wrote a letter to Austin. Tears were flowing down my face, my heart was hurting. Am I doing the right thing? Os this the end? I wrote the letter, took the silver cane and lightly stab it in my heart. I was feeling weak. My wite dress was now covered with blood. My hear floated on wind as I was slowly falling. Finally my body touched the cold sea and sank to the bottom of the cold sea.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

What am I doing? Where is she? I pushed Emily of me and she started to laugh. She told me everything. How she charmed me, how Ally runned away, and, and she was preagnent !? My baby and my girl. Where are they? I put both of my hands on Emily's neck and broke it. She fell down. I started running and then I saw sometnig on the cliff. A letter ?! I started reading it...

_Dear Austin,_

_while your reading this I'm probably up there watching you._

_Now I'm your "Guarding angel"._

_I couldn't take it. 4 months, I tought it will be beautiful. I will tell you about the baby, you will lift me and spin around happily. And after a few years I would be coming to you in a beautiful white wedding dress while everybody watching. Our little baby, our child will throw the rose petals and then we would say those simple two words : "I do!"_

_We would live happily, our life will be like a fairytale. You'll be mine prince, I'll be you'r princess. _

_But you know, not all fairytales have happy end._

_Some had sad end, just like our's._

_Now I want you to be happy and not to worry. I'm on a happier place now just like the baby. _

_And remember, no matter what I will always love you and I always did._

_ Your Ally_

I couldn't believe it. Tears were just falling and I didn't care. I closed my eyes said those three last words : _"I love you"_ , and I made that one step. Just one step and I was falling down to the deep sea. I closed my eyes. _"Hang on baby, I'm coming", _I wispered as I touched the sea and sank to the deep bottom.

* * *

**So guys, thats it. I know that all of you were expecting the happy end but I'm so sorry. Please understand me, if I was writing the happy end I would have to rescue them from the island, bring them to the Egipt, find the diamond, go back, build the machine, go back to past, stop them, go back to future and THEN live happily. That would be a lot of work and I don't have much time because of the school, karate tournaments,etc. I love you all and thank ypo all for your reviews. They mean a lot to me. PLEASE RATE THIS STORY 1-10 AND TELL ME SHOULD I WRITE ANOTHER STORY. I TOUGHT TO WRITE A NEW ****_Kickin' It _****STORY. TELL ME IF I SHOULD OR SHOULDN'T.**

**Love and Harry Styles, see ya next time,**

**Maria**


End file.
